


A Bubble Bath, Without Me?

by shleeps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shleeps/pseuds/shleeps
Summary: "You're taking a bubble bath, without me?" A voice rang out. Arin's head whipped around in utter shock and disbelief. There was no way- why was Dan in here!?Arin nervously laughed, eyes shooting from side to side, "What? Did you want to take a bubble bath? With, with me?"Dan chuckled, "No, not really. I'm kind of soaked though." The older pointed to his hair that still somehow kept some of its form despite being coated in water which led to Arin finding that Dan didn't have a shirt on. He could feel the blush rise on his face as he stared with eyes continually wide. His beautiful tan skin and the small bit of visible dark hair on his chest glistened from the candles that were surrounding the tub. Small beads of water dripped off of Dan and down onto the tile floor below him as he shifted a bit more into the room, inching the door closed. “I didn’t think that it would start pouring like that,” Dan said, pausing for a moment as brows furrowed before continuing on, “I’m really cold.”





	A Bubble Bath, Without Me?

A few black birds flew across the setting sky before brown leaves lifted off the ground and into the air for a second before falling back down. Trees swayed as a gentle chilling breeze brushed against them and made their outreaching branches twirl. A squirrel ran across the yard chasing after another squirrel that must've taken the others food that they were still collecting for the coming season. It was a cool Saturday, just alike to the one Arin was currently thinking back on. 

It wasn't a good memory, well, it was a good one, but it confused him to a point of whether or not he knew it should be good. A sigh escaped the man as he moved away from the window, his hand reaching up to brush the strand of blonde out of his peripheral. Why did it have to be that way? It confused him so much as to why it was that way to him and why it had happened in the first place. . .

He slowly closed his eyes as he reached his desk chair and sat down, bringing him seemingly right back to what happened. 

He hesitantly reopened his eyes and warmth instantaneously flooded across everything below his stomach. Bubbles laid on the body of water he was sitting in, and gradually he let himself lie back against the rim of the tub where cold came into contact with his back. Arin frowned at the contrast but eventually became comfortable with it with the warmth now up to his collarbone. His eyes drifted upward. There was a little light peaking through the shade marking it to be sometime around late noon that would briefly turn into a terrible storm.

Dan was over and outside, so you could probably imagine his concern with instead of there being peace that there was sudden heavy pouring. He was really concerned for his friend but imagined that it would've been sprinkling beforehand that warned him of what was to come. . . but he didn't hear the door open earlier so that must mean- 

“Fuck!” The yelp came from downstairs as the door was thrown open and slammed closed. That was definitely Dan. That's great.

Hopefully, the younger remembered that were towels downstairs and that he needed to eventually change clothes or even take a shower or even take a bath with him- wait, did he just seriously think about that? His eyes widened a bit as his mine ventured into unwanted territory, he couldn't think of his friend like that, not in a million years. Well. . . he had before, so what was the big deal? Maybe it was because the bath was such a vulnerable place and that he was so close in proximity. Arin bit his bottom lip, a sensation sweeping over him that he had experienced many times before when he daydreamed about Dan.

He felt his dick twitch in excitement and eventually felt his tip float up and boop the skin on his naval. Great, now he was hard. “Fuck,” he muttered, shifting his body a bit. Fantastic timing. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to relieve himself quietly but he couldn’t recall if he had locked the door or not. He thought about it for a few seconds before sighing and relaxing. It wasn’t a big deal, it wouldn’t matter anyways if-

"You're taking a bubble bath, without me?" A voice rang out. Arin's head whipped around in utter shock and disbelief. There was no way- why was Dan in here!? 

Arin nervously laughed, eyes shooting from side to side, "What? Did you want to take a bubble bath? With, with me?"

Dan chuckled, "No, not really. I'm kind of soaked though." The older pointed to his hair that still somehow kept some of its form despite being coated in water which led to Arin finding that Dan didn't have his shirt or jacket on. He could feel the blush rise on his face as he stared with eyes continually wide. His beautiful tan skin and that small bit of visible dark hair on his chest glistened from the candles that were surrounding the tub. Small beads of water dripped off of Dan and down onto the tile floor below him as he shifted a bit more into the room, inching the door closed. “I didn’t think that it would start pouring like that,” Dan said, pausing for a moment as brows furrowed before continuing on, “I’m really cold.”

Arin’s eyebrows copied the same motion as Dan’s. With how chilly it was outside he wasn’t surprised that the other was cold. Hell, he was happy that Dan had taken off at least some portion of his clothes because in worst case scenario he was going to get hypothermia. He weakly sighed. There was a decision to be made here.

“Do you maybe want to just get in the tub with me? It might be better than taking a shower to get you warmed up.” All Dan needed was warmth, right? I wouldn’t be a big deal, right? Just two best friends sitting in a bathtub butt naked while one has a crush on the other. No big deal! There was a lot of bubbles in the bathtub but not enough to be the rich white woman in a movie amount of bubbles. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. . .

While Arin had dazed off, Dan had considered this choice. “Yeah, I’ll just get-”

Thunder boomed and screamed, making its appearance known like a toddler throwing a fit in a store. And just like how the thunder seemingly yelled, so did the two men. Dan jumped off the ground and slammed the door behind him in fear while Arin splashed a bit of water out of the tub and disturbed the stillness of the liquid. Both stared underneath the gap inbetween the door and the floor as the lights flickered until they remained dark. “Well,” Dan hesitantly turned to Arin, “I guess I have to take a bath regardless.” Now the power was out, what else could go wrong today?

“Well, get naked bucko!” Arin nervously laughed again. There had to be something to alter this weird feel to the room that had spread like the black plague, but he couldn’t think of anything. Dan scoffed before fully chuckling at the remark. Arin really hoped that this wouldn’t get out of hand.  
Dan undid his belt before a blush kissed his skin making him look like a sun-faded toy fire truck before he turned away from the younger, “Could you close your eyes?”

“Oh- uh, yeah! Sorry!” Arin stammered. He practically slapped his face as his hands went up to cover his eyes for the other. There was the metallic sound of Dan’s belt being pulled off and then the patter of his clothes on the floor following suit. Arin bit his lip, he somehow forgot that he was hard within this whole mess. He could hear footsteps getting closer and closer until they stopped. Anticipation was burning in Arin’s chest as he waited, his breathing becomes deeper and deeper as time ticked on. Then, there was movement in the water. Dan dipped one foot in before the other came in and soon his entire body had slipped in. There was a gasp. Arin could tell that Dan had his legs tucked into his chest as he sank down but then they sprawled out through the water. This was going to be one hell of a time. 

“You can look now,” Dan whispered. 

Arin hesitantly lifted his hands away and was filled with that damned feeling he hated. The feeling of love. The love he had for Dan. The way the light of the candles shimmered on the surface of the bubbly water made Dan seem like an angel. Parts of his dark umber brown hair glew gold and his skin glistened from the water that was still on his torso. Arin had major heart eyes going on, but Dan didn’t realize until he become comfortable in the tub that the younger was looking at him the way he was. Why was he looking at him like that? Dan cocked a brow but brushed it off, slipping a leg next to Arin’s before speaking up. There had to be something to break this unbearable weird awkward silence.

“I feel like we should have wine glasses and George Michael lightly playing in the background,” Dan nervously bantered. Arin quickly slipped out of his daze and realized what Dan had said.

They both half-heartedly laughed, but even that couldn't break the awkwardness between the both of them. Arin looked over the the side, his lips pursed a bit in thought before dragging his eyes back to Dan. He wanted to add to what the older had said and make the silence actually standable, but everything that came to mind was too close to what could be possible. They were both naked, their long legs were nearly tangled, and could be mere centimeters away from touching the exact things they both feared to touch. 

He noted earlier that Dan's face had been red, but now it was even worse of a color. Forget looking like a sun faded toy fire truck, he looked like a stop sign now. Arin opened his mouth to speak but was pushed into a screeching stop when another huge clap of thunder sounded off. Both men screamed louder than the first time, but there was something else thrown into the mix of disaster. Arin’s eyes were tightly shut but shot open when he felt something super hot and rock hard rub up against his shaft and a soft noise erupt out of the silence. He looked down like his life depended on it, face probably as red as Dan's, seeing exactly what they both had feared would happen.

“A-Arin.” He was now practically in the youngers lap, his hand covering up his mouth and eyes half-lidded staring Arin in his eyes. Forget the stop sign, he looked like the fucking sun! Arin couldn't believe this was happening, he almost refused to believe it, but surely enough, it was happening. 

They sat there for a second in shock before Arin let his brows furrow into an expression that could only be described as a look of lust. “Dan,” he deeply whispered. He could feel how the others hard on twitched when he huskily said his name. It had become clear now, oh so clear, that there was only going to be one way out of it, and that was to relieve themselves. 

Dan cocked a confused brow almost if to play off what was happening but his expression was completely altered as Arin slowly grinded into his best friend's hard cock. A gasp left him as a pulse shot up his spine, his hand leaving his mouth and gripping harshly onto the rim of the tub.

“A-Arin! Why did you. . ." A sparkle glimmered in Arins eyes making Dan finally realize what was going on. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out. He didn't know what to say to his best friend, he didn't even know if Arin wanted to be best friends. Arin looked desperate and as much as he wanted to comfort the younger, he had no idea how he was or how the Arin wanted him to do it. Arin’s half lidded eyes caught Dan’s in an unbreakable stare. Dan’s heart felt like it was going to beat its damned way out of his chest as they sat there, just staring for what felt like a million years. 

Had he always felt this way around him? So trusting and engulfed in this sense of protection? Arin may be his best friend, but he’d call himself a damn liar if he had said that he hadn’t once thought about them together doing the most raunchy of things. Arin’s eyes began to flick down to the older’s lips, sparking something in Danny that Arin did not expect whatsoever. “If you want to kiss me, just go ahead and do it, Big Cat,” he whispered softly. Arin let his hands wander to Dan’s warm tawny sides and surprisingly, Arin kissed him with care. Waves of pure joy sparked through both of their entire beings. Arin couldn’t be any happier than right now. He held himself back from smashing his lips into the olders like some kind of ‘love at first sight’ smut fanfiction. Arin wanted to enjoy this despite having a raging boner, it was a dream come true to simply put it, and he wanted Dan to enjoy this just as much as he did. Dan’s lips were so unimaginably soft and the little amount of scratchy stubble that scraped against his chin only added onto the love and appreciation he had for Dan. He began to pull away from the older when Dan’s hands came up to the jaw that held the scruffy beard that was on Arin’s face and held him there. 

Dan had an expression that Arin couldn’t pinpoint and opened his mouth to question if he wanted to quit but was shut up by the collision of Dan onto his lips. He kissed him back! But oh god this time it was so much more intense than before. It was desperate, it was passionate, it was full of want. Arin tilted his head ever so slightly to deepen it all before feeling pieces of Dan’s curly hair fall onto his face. The candle light seemed to flicker more than usual in the darkness and the scent of lust was filling the room to the brim. They kissed again, and again, and again, with each and every kiss there was increasingly something more to it. 

Arin carefully but breathlessly backed away from the older. They had been kissing for such a long time that saliva was everywhere and Dan’s lips appeared swollen in the golden radiance of the candles. Dan took shallow breaths before half-heartedly chuckling and laying his head in Arin’s neck. “I. . .”

It was silent for awhile until Arin had broken the stillness, “You?”

“I, I need to jack off,” he mumbled in embarrassment, nudging farther into the younger’s neck. Arin could feel the smile leave Dan’s face as time went on. Arin’s eyes widened. He didn’t want Dan to feel upset about needing to get off especially since he has made the older wait through their make out session to do anything. There was quiet again. . . and then Arin got an idea. A smirk tore into his lips and his hand ventured into Dan’s thick forest of hair.

“I want to do something for you,” Arin husked as he combed through Dan’s strands. Dan made a noise of approval, shifting a bit in Arin’s lap before letting out a groan from the friction between them. Arin bit his lip, trying to hold back any noises as his dick jumped. “I wanna suck you off.”

A light gasp of surprise came from Dan. His hand left Arin’s face and went directly to the younger’s shoulder where he clawed and groaned again. He could feel Dan shudder. “Yes please, oh fuck please.” Arin gently pulled on Dan’s hair to get his attention which worked as Dan whimpered and revealed his chocolate glossy eyes to him. 

“Put your legs on my shoulders and lie back.”

Another whimper came from Dan as he slowly shifted his legs out of their position and attempted to rest them on Arin’s shoulders but couldn’t exactly get them there. Arin noted this and his hands moved about and went to the older’s thin legs and put them onto his shoulders without warning which nearly sent Dan underwater. Dan gripped onto the edge of the tub, propping himself up with his elbows so he wouldn’t go under, his penis fully exposed to Arin. Dan stared with butterflies panicking in his stomach and blush as red as Satan himself. Arin was still making eye contact with Dan until those dark eyes drifted painfully and slowly down to Dan’s erection. Neither of them could believe that this was happening. 

“Arin,” Dan started, feeling lost of breath.

“Cross your legs and don’t let go, baby.” Dan’s eyes widened, god that was hot. He obeyed Arin and crossed his legs behind the younger’s neck, his dick slightly jerking up. Arin let his grip fall from Dan’s legs but bothered to ghost his fingers down the sides of them until he reached the older’s waist. He could hear the way Dan’s breath hitched with his movements and oh fuck did he love it. One hand was gripped around his waist but the other had traveled off to grab onto Dan’s penis and rub over the pre-cum dripping from his tip. A shudder came from Dan as he nearly threw his head into the porcelain of the tub. 

“F-Fuck,” he stuttered, staring up at the beauty that was Arin. Why did Arin have to be so hot? That blonde strand among the brown man bun seemed to be pure gold, that facial hair undoubtedly going to tickle during this sucking session, and somewhat toned body ready to wreak havoc on his body. Why was the room so hot? Every second that he waited was another second that he felt like his stomach was going to explode from the sheer anticipation. Dan watched as the other smirked from his movements, it was obvious that Arin knew exactly what he was doing. “Don’t tease me, you-”

Ah, Dan fell for Arin’s trap. Right as Dan was going to call Arin a name, the younger decided it was prime time to slide Dan’s dick in his mouth and swirl his tongue around the tip, the hand that was once there now on the other side of Dan’s waist. Dan tightened his grip onto the tub and groaned loudly before letting out faint curses. He could feel a pool of heat beginning to rise in his abdomen. The heat of the water, the warmth around his dick, and the increasing temperature of his body was making his head feel extremely fuzzy, a kind of fuzzy he hadn’t ever felt before. He didn’t exactly know how to feel about it but he was getting drunk on the pleasure that was sparking inside of him.

Arin began to bob his head at a slow pace and watched as the older man before him writhed and moaned. He never imagined in a million years that he would actually be able to touch Dan this way, to be able to do such naughty things with his best friend. His member twitched thinking about how good he was making Danny feel and it was only going to get better. Arin picked up the pace with his bobbing, the sounds of slick suction and wanting huffs filled the air around the two men. Dan’s moans and groans continually got louder and eventually his grip on the edge fell apart and he landed in the water. Water went everywhere but Dan was able to hoist himself out, the ends of hair utterly soaked and coated with bubbles. Arin nearly dropped the older but managed to keep hold of him. 

He pulled his dick out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’, “Are you okay?” he asked with concern.

Dan briefly laughed but it turned into desperate begging, “Arin, I’m okay I’m okay, I’m getting there, I need-”

Arin put Dan’s cock back in his mouth, instantly hollowing his cheeks which in return made Dan howl and spas out from the onslaught of sudden pleasure. Dan’s arms felt like they were going to snap underneath of him. The pool was getting larger and larger with each bob, his back was beginning to arch and his head was falling back. Dan could feel it coming.

"Arin, Arin, Arin," he sputtered out, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" There was boom of thunder that shook the house right as Dan orgasmed, sending him into a mess of pleasure, fear, and happiness. Waves of fire spread through him, his mouth was agape and his body contorted backwards, his arms almost whipping out from underneath him as his cock pulsated in Arin's mouth. That was easily the best orgasm he had ever had.

Arin gladly took Dan's full load in his mouth. It was salty and bitter sweet and oh so warm. Dan sort of thrusted forward when he came and nearly choked him when he did but he couldn't care less. All that mattered to him was that Dan came and that he got to experience it with him. Oh god he loved him so much. The younger stared down at Dan's dripping being as he slowly let the older's dick fall from his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth to prevent it from going into the bath water before carefully taking Dan down from his shoulders. Dan was panting as he lifted his head up to look at Arin.

Arin had no idea how much he fucking loved him. He couldn't believe that he didn't talk to him before this about it but god dammit he would have missed out on this amazing bath tub blowjob. Arin moved and towered over Dan's body, arms on both sides of him as he looked Dan in the eyes. "You're okay, right? Not too hot?"

Dan cocked a brow, arms shaking, "No, why do you ask?"

"Your sweat glands don't work like they're supposed to, remember? I don't want you to have a heat stroke in my tub." Danny chuckled to this, moving one of his arms to caress Arin's face with passion and care.

"Oh trust me, if I would've had one it would've been from me looking at you," Dan said. Arin had a smile slapped onto his face which quickly turned into a fit of laughter between the two men. The laughter died down after awhile, leaving them both to stare into each other's mesmerizing brown eyes. There was a small space between them that was filling them both to the brim with wonder. Dan wasn't hard anymore, so what was he going to say to Arin? The older looked like he was in hard thought and it was quiet. . . until Dan spoke up. "I fucking love you Arin Hanson."

Arin's eyes went wide. Oh my god. Did he just say that? "Wha-? Really?" Arin's eyes were shooting everywhere. He was so eccentric that he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what to say to him! What should he-

Dan couldn't take it anymore, so he closed the space between them both with a kiss. It was a kiss that resulted in another make out session that would last a while but it would be worth it.

Arin opened his eyes back up, seeing the desk and reality in front of him but it was darker in the room than before. He slowly turned to the window to see the trees wildly shifting and leaves being thrown a mock as rain smacked into the glass panes of his bedroom window. He cocked a brow, he didn't remember hearing anything about a storm, but oh well. He wasn't planning on doing anything than maybe playing a video game or two on his own or maybe even reading a book.

He moved his hair out of his face again, sighing as he rested his elbow on his desk before his phone buzzed and lit up with a notification. Was it Twitter, YouTube, his email? He grabbed his phone and checked it, his mind nearly screaming with joy to see that Dan had texted him something very special. 

From Danny <3:  
'Hey, it's raining outside! You up for another bubble bath? ;)'

Hm, hey, maybe he was actually planning on doing something after all. Because who knows! Maybe Dan will try to take a bubble bath, without him.


End file.
